digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Akiyama
|digivice=Digivice (borrowed from Taichi "Tai" Kamiya) Blue D-3 White and blue D-Power |cards= |age='Adventure:' 11''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer/ 12Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' and Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Tamers: 14 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives='Adventure:' Unnamed Mother and Father Tamers: Unnamed Father |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias=Legendary Tamer |}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers anime series, as well as a main character in many Digimon video games. He also makes two brief appearances in Digimon Adventure 02, in Ken Ichijouji's flashbacks. Ryo is voiced by Steve Staley in the English dub and Junichi Kanemaru in the original Japanese version. Akiyama is one of the few characters to appear in multiple continuities. He is partnered with . He originates from a series of games for the Wonderswan game system, appeared in a few cameos, then was retired in Digimon Tamers. Digimon series appearances Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! He was one of the children who watched battle . Digimon Adventure 02 When Ken first got sucked into the Digital World, he met and Ryo. The storyline behind it reflects the game to some extent as Ken & Ryo defeated . However, Ryo tended to Ken's injury from the Dark Spore before sending him back home. Digimon Tamers The only person to defeat in the Digimon Grand Prix, Ryo mysteriously vanished the year Rika won the card tournament. The truth was Ryo somehow ended up in the Digital World and remained to keep Cyberdramon under control. He made his first appearance in Tamers when Kenta, Kazu and Rika were cut off from the others while in the Digital World. He helps the Tamers battle Majiramon and uses the Goliath Card to make Cyberdramon huge, allowing him to destroy the Deva. Later, he would help the others escape to their world, and follow them as well. While in the Real World, Cyberdramon regressed into Monodramon, and apparently was freed from the violent virus he suffered from. He later bio-merged with Cyberdramon to become , and, as Justimon, he helped out in the battle against the D-Reaper. He fought ADR-06 unsuccesfully with Kazu and Guardromon's help, still losing even when MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon joined in. Finally, with the help of Antylamon, he destroyed the Agent after discovering its weakness. As thanks for Suzie and her partner's help, he gave her her first Modify Card. The next morning, Ryo left early and ran around the city scouting D-Reaper's activities, reappearing to save the Tamers from ADR-07, destroying it with Guardromon's help and then unsuccesfully battling ADR-08 with Gallantmon until Grani showed up. During the final battle, Ryo came up with the idea to have Sakuyamon send all of her energy into Justimon's Voltage Blade to try to destroy the Cable Reaper, but the plan failed, however the Digimon Soverign dealt with that enemy for them. When everything was over, Ryo was saddened to see Cyberdramon go back to the Digital World. Unlike the other Tamers who live in the ward of Shinjuku, he lives in Kyushu. Ryo is the only human character to appear in both the Adventure series and in Digimon Tamers. It was decided that Ryo was to be included into Digimon Tamers because of his immense popularity at the time as the main character of many Digimon video games. The final Wonderswan game to feature Ryo, Brave Tamer, serves as link in the chain that connects him to both the Adventure Series and the Tamers Series Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Ryo showed up as Justimon during the fight, after Rika, Henry, and Takato Biomerged with their Digimon. As Justimon, he appeared from the portal to the Digital World, but it is unknown what he was doing there. However, there are too many Parasimon to fight off and they were losing until Takato's determination to win caused Gallantmon to digivolve to Crimson Mode and destroy all the Parasimon with one shot. Afterwards, Ryo and Cyberdramon attended Rika's birthday party. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, Ryo and Monodramon briefly team-ups with Taichi, Zero and Gabo, when Zero creates an interdimensional hole with one of their sneezes. A Demon's assassin, Vikemon, appears to challenge Taichi, and Ryo wants to fight with him, but Taichi stop him, and both boys starts to fight. Vikemon, whose weak point was passionate people, is defeated and Ryo and Monodramon return to its own world. Digimon video games appearances The games give more insight on Ryo and his battles with Millenniummon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Some events that take place in this game contribute to Ryo's apparent mental breakdown in a later game. For example, each of the evil Digimon are very clear as to what they want to do (for example, Etemon threatens to rip Ryo to shreds while Vamdemon intends to cut off his head and offer it to Millenniummon). Also, unlike the Chosen Children who were able to draw strength from each other, Ryo was alone for the most part (not including the Digimon he recruits). When he realizes during Digimon: D-1 Tamers that the Chosen Children and Sovereign/Holy Beasts were using him as a tool, lying to him in order to train him to defeat Moon-Millenniumon once and for all, he proceeds to emotionally shut himself out and refuses to speak to anyone after that. This is observed by Tai immediately after the betrayal is exposed, and later by Monodramon, who observes how cold Ryo is towards him. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers From that point on, Ryo was considered dead in the Digimon Adventure universe. Despite constant searches, he was never found and everyone but Ken gave up hope. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Forms Justimon Relationships References External links *Akiyama *To Bring Back Yesterday *Wonderswan Digimon game scripts Category:Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:DigiDestined Category:Weekly Featured Articles